Robert Wagner
Robert Wagner (1930 - ) Film Deaths *''Halls Of Montezuma (1950)'' [Coffman]: Killed, off camera when the US forces come under fire from a Japanese rocket attack. He's lying face down next to Martin Milner and when Richard Widmark arrives and turns him over we see head and neck wounds. (Thanks to Brian). *''A Kiss Before Dying (1956)'' [Bud Corliss]: Hit by a truck and knocked down a quarry when the driver swerves to avoid Virginia Leith. (Thanks to Mac) *''The Mountain (1956)'' [Christopher 'Chris' Teller]: Falls to his death when he tries to cross an ice bridge, after Spencer Tracy had tried to warn him that it wouldn't hold his weight; we hear Robert's scream over a shot of Spencer looking on helplessly. (Thanks to Tony) *''The True Story of Jesse James (1957)'' [Jesse James]: Shot from behind by Robert Ford (Carl Thayler) as Robert is fixing a painting. *''Harper (1966)'' [Allan Taggert]: Shot in the back by Arthur Hill just as Robert is about to shoot Paul Newman. *''The Towering Inferno (1974)'' [Dan Bigelow]: Burned to death in his office as he tries to walk out through the fire. (Thanks to Michael and JWR) *''The Concorde-Airport '79 (1979)'' [Kevin Harrison] Commits suicide in his office by shooting himself in the head with a handgun, while watching a TV news broadcast in which a reporter (Susan Blakely) is about to expose his illegal weapons sales. (There is an alternate version in which he goes out into a hallway and shoots himself in front of witnesses.) (In both versions, the shooting is off-camera; we only hear the shot.) *''The Machete Cortez Story (1988)'' [Pedro Gonzalo]: Beaten to death by Benicio Del Toro (as revenge for the death of Fritz Weaver). *'The Fallen Ones (2005)' *''Netherbeast Incorporated'' (2007) [Pres. James Garfield]: Dies long after being shot, Bill Lipincott tries to find the bullet in him but cannot. (this comedy film depicts pres. Garfield being a vampire/undead and having a secret.) (I haven't seen this myself, but only read about this film online.) TV Deaths *''Fatal Error (1999)'' [Albert Teal]: Suffocates due to huge amounts of calcium building up in his body due to his exposure to David Lewis's virus. He dies as Janine Turner talks to him, and his body is later seen as mummifying as his security looks on. *''Mystery Woman (2003)'' [Jack Stenning]: He is drugged and then hung by William R. Moses (off-screen) in his study; his body is shown afterwards. (Thanks to Brian). * Two and a Half Men: Fish in a Drawer (2008) [Teddy Leopold/Nathan Krunk]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen); his body is shown afterwards and in flashbacks as CSI investigators try to determine what led to his death. Notable Connections: *Mr. Natalie Wood (divorced, remarried, widowed) *Ex-Mr. Marion Marshall *Mr. Jill St. John *Father of Katie Wagner *Stepfather of Natasha Gregson Wagner Wagner, Robert Wagner, Robert Wagner, Robert Wagner, Robert Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Off-screen deaths Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:The Pink Panther cast members Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:War veterans Category:War Stars